


All Dogs Go To Hell

by fergusc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FBI, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, M/M, seryjni mordercy, zaginięcia
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergusc/pseuds/fergusc
Summary: Dean Winchester spełnia się zawodowo w murach Akademii FBI, pomagając dwóm świeżym detektywom. Castiel spełnia swoje marzenie i otwiera w mieście własną restaurację, która odnosi niebywały sukces. Z więzienia ucieka seryjny morderca, a agenci FBI po kolei znikają w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach.Kontynuacja "All Dogs Go To Heaven".Inspiracja: Hannibal (2013-2015), Mindhunter (2017- ).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Should I Stay Or Should I Go

Siedział w obskurnej celi i wyobrażał sobie, jak krew rozlewała się we wszystkie strony z roztrzaskanej czaszki. Jak jeszcze ciepła, gęsta i karmazynowa ciecz tworzyła wokół zwłok ogromną kałużę, wypełniając malutkie szparki w podłodze. Jak oczy, otwarte i wytrzeszczone powoli traciły swój kolor i zachodziły mgłą. Jak skóra z każdą sekundą stawała się coraz zimniejsza...

Nie wiedział jak ten śmieć umarł. Mógł sobie to tylko wyobrażać. Lecz gdyby to on... gdyby miał taką możliwość... poświęciłby dużo czasu, żeby się zemścić. Dałby mu długą i bolesną śmierć. Bawiłby się nim, a później okazałby mu łaskę i uwolnił jego duszę, mimo, że ten kutas wcale na nią nie zasługiwał. Podpisał na siebie wyrok, w momencie, kiedy wpuścił do niego tego zasranego złodzieja, któremu musiał poderżnąć gardło. Przez ten mały incydent musiał cały swój plan odwlec w czasie. Kolejne miesiące mijały, a on wciąż gnił w ciemnej i zimnej klatce, skazany wyłącznie na swoje myśli. Ale skorzystał z tego czasu, z każdej danej mu minuty.

Jeszcze tylko kilka dni...

— Hej, księżniczko!

Krzyk strażnika wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Wzdrygnął się na huk pałki uderzającej o kraty.

— Masz telefon.

Ustawił się pod ścianą i czekał, aż wejdą do środka. Jeden z nich zakuł go w kajdany na dłoniach i nogach, podczas gdy drugi pilnował wyjścia z celi. Prowadzony przez strażników więziennych i zakuty w łańcuchy, podszedł do telefonu.

— Czy to ty, moja kochana? - powiedział do słuchawki.

— Sprawa załatwiona - usłyszał kobiecy głos.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zakończył połączenie.


	2. Let The Good Times Roll

W radiu leciało "Highway To Hell", więc Dean podkręcił głośność. To była jedna z niewielu piosenek, które jeszcze dawały mu solidnego kopa.

— Czy ty jesteś głuchy?!

— Co? Nie słyszę co mówisz! - krzyknął w odpowiedzi Dean. — _I'm on the highway to hell! On the highway to hell_! Dajesz Cas! Nie bądź taki sztywny!

— Nie jestem! Ale nie chcę na starość ogłuchnąć - burknął pod nosem, czego Dean oczywiście nie dosłyszał.

Mimo, że muzyka nieznośnie dudniła mu w głowie, Cas nie ściszył radia.

— Cas, no dalej! Wiem, że się teraz stresujesz ale możesz wyrzucić to z siebie! Masz się z czego cieszyć! — krzyczał Dean pomiędzy wersami piosenki. Dopiero po chwili usłyszał jego cichy głos, który z każdym słowem nabierał pewności siebie.

Dean Winchester i Castiel jechali opustoszałą ulicą Quantico, wydzierając swoje gardła do piosenki AC/DC. Oboje tego potrzebowali, ponieważ ostatnie tygodnie były dla nich obojga przepełnione stresem.

— _...on the highway to heeeeeell..._ O tak Cas, tego mi było trzeba.

— Przecież ty co chwilę się wydzierasz! Aż dziwne, że możesz jeszcze mówić.

— A tam, wyolbrzymiasz. Za to ty byś czasem sam z siebie się rozluźnił. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy już wszystko jest gotowe.

— Wszystko?? Człowieku, przecież jeszcze jest tyle do zrobienia! Prowadziłeś kiedyś restaurację? Hm? No nie wydaje mi się! — Z ust Castiela wydarł się pisk.

— No już, spokojnie. Wiem, że będziesz miał trochę ciężko na początku, ale nikt tego lepiej nie ogarnie od ciebie. Poza tym masz do pomocy Hannah, Naomi i Alfiego, więc tym bardziej dasz sobie radę.

— Ale co jeśli dzisiaj przyjdzie mało osób? Albo jeżeli coś się stanie, coś zepsuję albo nie wyrobie się na czas? Postawiliśmy na to całe nasze oszczędności! A co, jeśli z każdym dniem coraz mniej osób będzie przychodzić, aż w końcu...

— Wow, wow, wow, spokojnie, znowu się nakręcasz. Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Jadę teraz tylko na jeden wykład, a w południe przyjadę i ci pomogę, jak tylko będę mógł. Nie zostawię cię z tym samego. A poza tym, to, co ty robisz w kuchni, to po prostu magia. Mogę się założyć o cały swój dobytek, że za jakiś czas będziesz karmił całe Quantico.

— No nie wiem, Dean...

— Wiesz, wiesz. A teraz proszę, nie stresuj się tak, tylko przygotuj uszy i gardło, bo właśnie leci "Thunderstruck"!

 **~** **♦** **~**

Na ekranie pojawiło się kolejne zdjęcie z miejsca zbrodni. Rozbryzgana krew zdobiła białe ściany oraz sufit pokoju. Wygięte w nienaturalny sposób ciało, brudne i rozebrane, zwisało głową w dół z łóżka, a poszarpane i poplątane włosy zasłaniały twarz, sprawiając, że na pierwszy rzut oka nie sposób było rozpoznać ofiarę.

— Widzicie? Patrząc jedynie na to zdjęcie, można się wiele dowiedzieć o zabójcy, w równym stopniu jak i o całej zbrodni. Jak myślicie, co kierowało sprawcą? — zapytał Dean Winchester, wskazując na ślady krwi, lecz nikt z obecnych nie wydobył z siebie głosu.

— Wściekłość. Złość. Furia. Można to wywnioskować po pierwszym spojrzeniu na pomieszczenie oraz stan, w jakim znajduje się ofiara. Każdy z nas słyszał o zabójstwie w afekcie, a sprawa Cindy Moss jest tego idealnym przykładem.

— Widać, że zabójca nie był przygotowany — kontynuował. — Wchodząc do domu ofiary nie planował zabójstwa, lecz w wyniku kolejnych wydarzeń, nastąpiła chwila, której nasz sprawca nie wytrzymał. Ale najpierw zacznijmy od ofiary. Cindy Moss, dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, niezamężna, bez wyższego wykształcenia. Pracowała jako recepcjonistka w hotelu. Według sąsiadów spokojna, a wręcz nudna. A teraz przejdźmy do pomieszczenia. Nie widać w nim żadnych śladów włamania, wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, a więc ofiara musiała wpuścić sprawcę do środka. Pytanie, które powinno wam teraz przyjść do głowy, powinno brzmieć "dlaczego?". Otóż są dwie prawidłowe odpowiedzi.

Dean rozejrzał się po auli, szukając wzrokiem kogoś, kto wydawał się znać odpowiedź. Niestety tylko kilka twarzy wyrażało znajomość odpowiedzi.

— Pierwsza z nich to: sprawca w jakiś sposób wszedł w posiadanie klucza od mieszkania. I druga: ofiara wpuściła go do środka. Którą odpowiedź wybrać? Jeszcze raz spójrzmy na zdjęcie. Ofiara leży na łóżku, pościel jest powygniatana, a kołdra zwinięta na jednej połowie łóżka, lecz meble obok są w stanie nienaruszonym. Gdyby do domu weszła obca osoba, ofiara na pewno by się broniła. Na pewno jakiś stolik, krzesło, czy nawet wazon, stojący na szafce, byłby przewrócony lub potrzaskany. Jak wiecie, sypialnia służy do dwóch rzeczy i nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie sądzę, że morderca przyszedł się zdrzemnąć. Łącząc dotychczasowe fakty, logicznym jest, że ofiarę i sprawcę łączył jakiegoś rodzaju związek, w tym na pewno związek seksualny. Co więc doprowadziło do tej zbrodni?

— Wyznała mu, że go zdradza — dobiegł go głos z tyłu sali.

— Możliwe, ale mało prawdopodobne — odpowiedział Dean. — Jak dowiedzieliśmy się od sąsiadów, Moss była cicha i nudna. Istnieją bardzo małe szanse, że ktoś taki będzie grał na dwa fronty.

— Może chciała zakończyć ich związek?

— Bingo! Jak już mówiłem, sprawcą kierowała złość. Cindy Moss zmarła na wskutek wykrwawienia. Podcięto jej gardło, jak się później okazało, otwieraczem do wina, który leżał na szafce, obok butelki z alkoholem. Fakt, że narzędziem zbrodni był takim a nie inny przedmiot, świadczy o gwałtowności zdarzenia. O impulsie, tragicznym w skutkach. Założę się, że sprawca miał w przeszłości problemy z agresją. Pewnie zdarzyło mu się przez to wpadać w kłopoty, ale dopiero teraz pokazał na co go stać. Być może było to powodem, dla którego Moss podjęła taką decyzję.

— Jak widzicie, miejsce zbrodni powie wam wszystko. Wystarczy kilka dobrych zdjęć, a dodając do tego podstawowe informacje o ofierze, sprawa z pozoru skomplikowana, okazuje się podręcznikowym przykładem zbrodni w afekcie. To wszystko dzisiaj. W przyszłym tygodniu zapraszam na wykład, dotyczący klasyfikacji seryjnych morderców.

Wszyscy wstali ze swoich miejsc i tłumem ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Dean opuścił rękawy koszuli i narzucił na siebie granatową marynarkę. Zaczął pakować rzeczy do teczki i jego myśli w końcu uciekały w stronę domu. A właściwie restauracji, którą dzisiaj po południu razem z Casem otwierają. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż się z nim ponownie zobaczy.

— Agencie Winchester? — usłyszał za sobą męski głos. Odwrócił się i zobaczył młodego mężczyznę z odznaką detektywa, wiszącą na jego szyi. Zbyt młodego, jak na oko Deana. Wyglądał jakby dopiero co skończył szkołę średnią - miał wąską twarz, przyprószoną gdzieniegdzie kilkudniowym zarostem i rozczochrane, czarne włosy, które opadały mu na czoło.

— Detektyw Kevin Tran z wydziału kryminalnego w Kansas City — powiedział, wyciągając przed siebie rękę. Dean uścisnął ją i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się odznace.

— Przyjechałem z Kansas City i mam nadzieję, na chociaż kilka minut pańskiego czasu.

Dean zamyślił się. Po co jakiś detektyw przejeżdżałby tyle stanów, żeby się z nim zobaczyć? Dlaczego nie wysłał mu maila, ani nawet nie zadzwonił?

— Nie zawracałbym pańskiej głowy, gdyby to nie było nic godnego uwagi — dodał Tran. — W końcu mogę pana poznać, agencie Winchester. Nie mogłem się tego doczekać, odkąd złapał pan mordercę mojego ojca.

Dean uniósł brwi. W ogóle nie kojarzył tego chłopaka, ani jego nazwiska. Jeszcze raz mu się dokładnie przyjrzał, ale... kompletnie nic. Nie wiedział jak się zachować, bo mężczyźnie ewidentnie zależało na tym spotkaniu. Od początku swojej kariery pracował nad mnóstwem spraw i zapamiętanie nazwisk z każdej z nich byłoby niemożliwe. No chyba, że się było Sherlockiem Holmesem, albo Sheldonem Cooperem.

— Trzy lata temu prowadził pan sprawę _Fairy Tale Killera_ — wytłumaczył Tran, widząc minę Deana. Słysząc te słowa, wszystko do niego wróciło. Była to sprawa, o której chciał najbardziej zapomnieć i robił wszystko, żeby tak się stało. Jednak jak na złość wryła mu się ona w pamięć i siedziała w jego głowie niczym niechciany pasożyt, żerując na nim i jego psychice, dając w zamian nic innego jak okropne koszmary.

— Tran... - sięgnął pamięcią trzy lata wstecz. — Pański ojciec musiał pracować w tym barze, w Kansas City. Według oficjalnych raportów popełnił samobójstwo.

Dean przypomniał sobie wyjazd z Samem i Casem do Kansas City. To był dobry dzień, dopóki nie dostał telefonu od Bobby'ego.

— Rozmawiałem wtedy z pańskim bratem i jego asystentem.

— Ach tak...

— Nie znaleziono wtedy dowodów na to, że jego samobójstwo zostało upozorowane, jednak odkąd wiem, że ten skurwiel i tak skończył za kratkami, jestem o to spokojny.

— A przyjechał pan teraz, ponieważ...?

— Przyjechałem tutaj, żeby prosić pana o pomoc w sprawie, którą mi przydzielono. Nie ukrywam, że jest ona nieco... skomplikowana. Poza tym, to pan ma większe doświadczenie w tego typu śledztwach. A ta sprawa jest... bardzo delikatna.

— Możemy porozmawiać, ale dopiero jutro. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to szczególnie pilne.

— Mogę poczekać do jutra.

— Świetnie. Przyjedź do nowo otwartej knajpki Under the stars w Quantico o piątej po południu.

 **~** **♦** **~**

Jesień tego roku była przepiękna. Opadłe czerwonożółte liście utworzyły na drodze kolorowy dywan, który co chwilę się zmieniał, wznoszony przez chłodny wiatr. Dean nigdy nie lubił jesieni. Rano było dla niego za zimno, a popołudniami zbyt gorąco. Zdecydowanie wolał zimę, bo przynajmniej wiedział, że i tak będzie zimno. Ale musiał przyznać, że gdy świeciło słońce, kolorowe liście i powystawiane przed domami dynie wyglądały zjawiskowo. Zbliżające się powoli Halloween zawsze przypominało mu o dobrych czasach, kiedy zabierał Sammy'ego na obchód po domach. Dean zawsze przebierał się za potwory, a jego młodszy brat za superbohaterów, a gdy ten nie widział, wrzucał do jego wiaderka kilka dodatkowych cukierków. Winchester uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Chciał teraz myśleć o wszystkim, byle nie o ostatnim spotkaniu. Nie miał nic do tego młodego Trana... ale mógłby nie wyjeżdżać tak z tym od razu.

Mimo, że minęły trzy lata od tej sprawy, ona wciąż siedziała mu w głowie. Wwierciła się w jego pamięć i została w niej niczym pasożyt, od czasu do czasu dając o sobie znać...

Dosyć, Dean. Skup się na głupich dyniach i liściach.

Mocno zacisnął palce na kierownicy, aż mu zbielały knykcie. Podkręcił radio i gdy tylko przejechał przez osiedle nienagannie przystrojonych domów, które jak co roku o tej porze brały udział w nieoficjalnym konkursie "najlepsze dekoracje na Halloween", pozwolił sobie przyspieszyć. Za dwie godziny ich mała knajpka będzie otwarta dla wszystkich i chciał jeszcze pomóc Casowi w ostatnich przygotowaniach.

Nagle kątem oka zauważył... chodzącą wzdłuż ulicy kupkę liści? Nie to nie mogły być liście... Winchester wcisnął hamulec, zatrzymał się na poboczu i włączył światła awaryjne. Wyszedł z auta i zobaczył z bliska brudnego, oblepionego liśćmi psa. Po uszach poznał, że był to cocker spaniel, i to na dodatek rudy, więc naprawdę wyglądał jak chodząca kupka liści.

— Hej, mały... — powiedział Dean, kucając i wyciągając przed siebie jedną rękę. — No już, nie bój się. Zgubiłeś się?

Pies zatrzymał się i wpatrywał się Deana swoimi dużymi, czarnymi oczkami. Nie cofał się, ani nie warczał, więc Dean bardzo powoli do niego podchodził.

— Spokojnie... Zaraz się tobą zajmę.

Deanowi udało się powoli pogłaskać psa po łebku. Odkleił od niego trochę liści i uważnie mu się przyjrzał. Nie zauważył nigdzie żadnych ran, a widział wcześniej, że pies normalnie chodził.

— Musiałeś się zgubić, co?

Zwierzak chyba zaufał już Winchesterowi, ponieważ powoli zaczął merdać ogonem. Dean zastanawiał się co z nim teraz zrobić. Nie mógł go zostawić, a miał w planach jechać prosto do _Under the stars_...

Powoli cofnął się i nie spuszczając oczu z psiaka, wyjął z bagażnika gruby koc.

— Nie mogę cię tak zostawić. Chodź, wstąpimy szybko do weterynarza.

Gdy już udało mu się owinąć go w kocyk i posadzić na tylnym siedzeniu, wysłał do Casa SMSa:

_"Znalazłem po drodze jakiegoś psa. Jadę z nim do weterynarza. Postaram się przyjechać jak najszybciej. Kocham Cię"._

Na szczęście byli tuż za miastem, więc droga do weterynarza powinna mu zająć chwilę.

Na miejscu Dean dowiedział się, że on to tak naprawdę ona i wszystko z nią w porządku, a wymagała tylko porządnej kąpieli. Dean spojrzał na zegarek. Do otwarcia została jeszcze godzina. Powinien zdążyć ją umyć i wyszorować i może mógłby ją ze sobą zabrać. Mała była bardzo spokojna, ale nie wystraszona. Gdy Dean ją głaskał, merdała ogonkiem jak każdy zdrowy pies. No to jego chłopaki będą miały frajdę, jak od dzisiaj zamieszka z nimi... no właśnie, jak ją nazwać? Na razie nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Poza tym nie sądził, żeby zamieszkała u nich na stałe. Był to cocker spaniel, pies rasowy i błąkał się niedaleko osiedla. Miał obroże, ale bez żadnych danych.

Winchester postanowił już jutro wydrukować i porozwieszać ogłoszenia o znalezionej suczce.

Do domu dotarł dwadzieścia minut później. Przeprowadzając się w okolice Quantico, specjalnie szukał domu, który byłby podobny do tego w Lebanon. Najbardziej zależało mu na dużym placu, żeby każdy z jego psów mógł się wybiegać. Udało mu się znaleźć niewielki dom z dużym podwórkiem, kawałek drogi za jednym z ostatnich osiedli. Tak samo jak tam nie mieli sąsiadów, co bardzo im odpowiadało.

Dean wziął małą na ręce i wniósł ją do domu. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg domu, Ozzy, Jagger, Bucky, Stark i Bee rzucili się na niego, chcąc się przywitać.

— Chłopaki spokojnie! Będziecie mieli nowego lokatora.

Winchester od razu skierował się do łazienki i położył małą pod prysznicem. Wyglądała na trochę wystraszoną, ale nie uciekała. Dean odkręcił wodę i zabrał się do roboty. Skrzywił się, widząc jaki robi bałagan. Brudna woda chlapała na wszystkie strony, grudki błota rozmazywały się na kafelkach, a liście zatkały odpływ.

W najlepszym przypadku Cas go zabije.

 _No cóż, każdy musi jakoś umrzeć_ , pomyślał.

— No i gotowe — mruknął kiedy suczka była cała czyściutka. Delikatnie wytarł ją ręcznikiem, leżącym najbliżej niego i zaniósł ją do sypialni.

— Muszę cię teraz na chwilkę zostawić. Dam ci wodę i jedzenie i nie martw się, powiem chłopakom, że mają cię zostawić w spokoju.

Suczka merdała ogonkiem i przekrzywiła głowę. Dean pogłaskał ją i wyszedł.

 **~** **♦** **~**

Dean dotarł do knajpki spóźniony o godzinę. Nie chciał wchodzić głównym wejściem i zwracać na siebie uwagi każdego gościa, dlatego od razu udał się na tyły budynku. Uchylił drzwi i od razu zauważył Alfiego.

— Cześć Alfie — przywitał się Dean. — Gdzie Cas?

— Na sali, szefie.

— To poczekam tu na niego - odparł i oparł się plecami o ścianę. — I jak idzie?

— Z tego co widzę, to bardzo dobrze. Szef nie potrzebnie się tyle stresował. Jeszcze chwilę temu był cały zielony na twarzy!

Dean zmarszczył brwi. Żałował, że nie mógł być tutaj, kiedy weszli pierwsi goście. Cas na pewno by się lepiej czuł, gdyby tylko stał obok niego, tak jak mieli to zaplanowane. Ale mimo tego czuł się dumny.

Już od dawna planowali otworzyć coś własnego, chociaż Dean tak naprawdę chciał, aby to Cas miał coś własnego. Niedawno nadarzyła się okazja nie do odrzucenia i oboje przyjęli ofertę. Dokładnie pamiętał moment, w którym powiedział Castielowi, że dostali lokum na własną restaurację. Przez następne miesiące słuchał planów na wystrój i przede wszystkim menu. Bał się, że Cas pójdzie w stronę wykwintnej restauracji dla ludzi "ą i ę", gdzie główne danie będzie wielkości pringelsa oblanego sosem. Na szczęście zdecydował się na zwykłą knajpkę z typowo amerykańskim jedzeniem, ale w zdrowym i domowym stylu. Wytłumaczył wtedy, że chciałby, aby to miejsce było dla każdego. I dla rodzin z dziećmi za dnia i dla samotnych gliniarzy wieczorami, którzy mieliby gdzieś swój kąt i siedzieliby w ciszy nad swoimi sprawami.

Zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie, ile razy usłyszał od niego "ale jaka nazwa?". Na początku faktycznie starał się coś wymyślić, ale po tysięcznym pytaniu już doskonale wiedział, jak się czuł Shrek gdy razem z Fioną i Osłem jechali do Zasiedmiogórogrodu i nie był w stanie już więcej nad tym myśleć.

— Dean! Nareszcie jesteś — Cas pojawił się tuż obok niego i wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha ze łzami w oczach.

— Oczywiście, że jestem — powiedział Dean i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. — Przecież ci mówiłem, że przyjadę. Trochę później, ale przyjadę.

— Wiem, wiem... ale tobie często wypadają różne rzeczy i...

— No już, jestem tu.

— I kogo tym razem znalazłeś? — zapytał Cas.

— Młodą suczkę. Błąkała się dzisiaj przy ulicy.

— Ale nic jej nie jest?

— Jest zdrowa jak rybka - odparł Dean. — A teraz opowiadaj jak idzie.

— Jak na razie jest dobrze. Alfie i dziewczyny świetnie się sprawdzają. Nie wiem czy widziałeś, ale mam wrażenie że przyjechała połowa ludzi z Biura.

— Taa, mogłem szepnąć komuś co nieco o nowejsuperextra knajpce niedaleko Akademii — odpowiedział. — Tak w ogóle, to poczęstujesz mnie chociaż jednym burgerem, czy będę musiał sobie odmrozić jakieś żarcie w domu?

— Trzymaj — podał mu dużego, podwójnego burgera z frytkami. — AKA specjał Winchestera.

— Serio tak to nazwałeś?

— Czy ty w ogóle czytałeś nasze menu?

— Um... Oczywiście, że tak — odpowiedział i od razu zapchał sobie buzię bułką z mięsem. — Kofamcee.

Castiel spojrzał na niego i pokiwał głową.

— Rozumiem, że jak zjesz to pojedziesz do domu?

— Yhm.

— To jak będziesz wychodził to powiedz swojej rodzince, żeby wpadli do nas wieczorem, po kolacji.

— Ty im powiedz, nie chcę wychodzić przodem.

— Jesteś pewien? Bo Sam zrobił nam wszystkim niespodziankę i założę się, że jesteś ciekaw o co chodzi. Ja osobiście aż nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć.

— Jaką niespodziankę?

— Wyjdź do nich i zobacz.

— Co niby miałoby mnie zszokować? W ciąży raczej nie jest.

— Dean...

— Och, no już, dobrze.

Dean przełknął ostatni kęs i wytarł dłonie o spodnie.

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że jest taka magiczna rzecz, jak serwetka?

— Ale po co mam marnować papier, już, zobacz jakie czyste — odparł i pokazał jeszcze lekko utłuszczone od frytek palce.

— Boże, daj mi cierpliwość... - mruknął Cas pod nosem.

Dean podszedł do drzwi prowadzących na sale i przez okno zobaczył stolik, przy którym siedzieli Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Garth, Sam i... jakaś bardzo piękna brunetka. Winchester uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

_Nieźle Sammy, no nieźle._

— I to niby jest ta szokująca niespodzianka?

— Nie powiedziałem, że jest to szokująca niespodzianka, już nie przekręcaj tego co mówię. Poza tym, nie wydaje ci się to dziwne, że Sam o niej nikomu nie wspominał i nagle przyprowadza ją...

— Gdzie? Do restauracji na kolację? Jak dla mnie normalka.

— No nie wiem. Sam mi ją przedstawił ale jakoś tak... nie wiem co o niej myśleć. Wydaje się taka... sztywna? Nie wiem jak to określić.

— Pewnie jest zestresowana, bo wszyscy będą o niej gadać.

Dean zauważył, że Charlie zaczęła do niego machać. Teraz to już na pewno będzie musiał tam iść.

— Dobra kochanie, ja lecę. Widzimy się w domu — pocałował Casa w policzek i udał się na salę. Od razu wzrok wszystkich zgromadzonych osób spoczął na nim.

— Dean Winchester! Żeby tak spóźniać się na własną imprezę! — przywitał go krzyk Ellen.

— Ciebie też miło widzieć — odparł Dean, dając jej całusa w policzek. — Bobby, Garth — uścisnął z nimi dłonie, a Jo i Charlie zawiesiły mu się na szyi. — Samantha! Musisz mi w końcu powiedzieć, jakiego używasz szamponu. Przysięgam, że za każdym razem jak cię widzę, twoje włosy są coraz bardziej lśniące.

— Ciebie również miło widzieć — odpowiedział Sam, ignorując zaczepkę brata. — Dean, to jest Ruby, moja dziewczyna.

Siedząca obok niego Ruby była drobna i dużo od niego niższa. Miała długie, czarne włosy, jasną cerę i bardzo mocny makijaż. Na oko Deana zbyt mocny. Ale musiał przyznać, że wyglądała przepięknie.

— Miło mi cię poznać. Sam dużo o tobie mówił — powiedziała, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Dean również ją uścisnął i uśmiechnął się. Ruby odwzajemniła uśmiech, jednak jej oczy pozostały chłodne.

— Cas kazał wam przekazać, żebyście wpadli do nas po kolacji. Posiedzimy i w spokoju nadrobimy wszystkie ploteczki.

Mówiąc ostatnie zdanie, spojrzał na Charlie i puścił jej oczko.

 **~** **♦** **~**

Castiel był szczęśliwy. Właśnie spełniało się jedno z jego marzeń. Po kolacji jeszcze raz podziękował wszystkim za przyjście i widząc Sama, Bobby'ego, Ellen, Jo i Charlie z całych sił próbował utrzymać w oczach gromadzące się łzy. Teraz wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Bobby'ego i Ellen, udali się do ich domu. Bobby zaraz po wyjściu odebrał telefon z Biura, a że wypił dwa piwa, Ellen musiała go odwieźć.

W progu przywitał ich Dean. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i wcale się temu nie dziwił. Oboje mieli długi i intensywny dzień. Zresztą on też był przekonany, że pewnie nie wyglądał najlepiej. Ale nie przejmował się tym.

— Cześć — przywitał się jeszcze raz i pocałował Deana w policzek. Nadal trochę go krępowało okazywanie czułości przy innych, ale powoli przekonywał się, że takie zachowania są normalne i nikt tak naprawdę nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Gdy wszyscy jakość ścisnęli się w salonie, Cas wyjął z lodówki zapas piwa i wino dla siebie i Jo.

— A gdzie Bobby i Ellen? — zapytał Dean.

— Biuro — odparła Jo.

— Coś ważnego?

— Nic nie mówił. Ale podejrzewam, że tak, skoro musiał tam akurat teraz pojechać. A mama musiała go oczywiście podwieźć.

— Dean? Mogę cię prosić? — zawołał Cas z kuchni. Dean kiwnął głową i już po chwili był przy nim. — Gdzie jest nasz nowy lokator?

— W sypialni. Nie chciałem, żeby chłopaki się na nią od razu rzuciły. Mała teraz potrzebuje trochę spokoju i odpoczynku.

— Pójdę do niej — odpowiedział Cas. Położył alkohol i przekąski na stoliku i widząc, że goście są pochłonięci rozmową o jakiejś nowej sprawie Sama, poszedł od razu do sypialni.

Suczka spała zwinięta w kłębek na samym środku łóżka. Miała długie uszy, które dla Castiela były przeurocze. I tak jak Dean wspominał, miała rudą, kręconą sierść. Cas delikatnie ją pogłaskał po główce.

— Masz pomysł, jak ją nazwać? — odezwał się Dean tuż za nim.

Chwilę się zastanowił.

— Nie wiem jak dla ciebie, ale wygląda mi na Sansę.

— Sansę?

— No sam zobacz, jaki z niej rudzielec. Ma piękną sierść, a poza tym sam kiedyś mówiłeś, że Sansa pod koniec była zajebistą postacią. Sam chciałbym mieć takie imię - zaśmiał się.

— Niech będzie. Faktycznie do niej pasuje.

— A wy co, już od razu do sypialni? Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale macie gości. I to całkiem sporo — powiedział Sam, wchodząc do pokoju — A co to za piesek?

— Sansa - odpowiedział Cas. — Dean ją dzisiaj znalazł.

— Słodka jest. Ale proszę chodźcie już, bo Charlie, Garth i Ruby przejęli rozmowę i mam dosyć słuchania o włosach Chrisa Hemswortha w pierwszym "Thorze".

 **~** **♦** **~**

Dean na długo zapamięta ten wieczór. Przez ich przeprowadzkę do Quantico znacznie rzadziej widywał się ze swoją rodziną. A najbardziej tęsknił za Samem. Trochę żałował, że się przeprowadzili aż tak daleko, ale z drugiej strony, to tutaj teraz mieli swoje życie. Dzięki temu mógł być bliżej Castiela, być częściej w domu.

Winchester nie mógł przestać zerkać co chwilę na bruneta, który jak zwykle wyglądał przepięknie. Jego twarz zdobił jednodniowy, zadbany zarost, a ciemne włosy, których nigdy nie układał i które żyły własnym życiem, dzisiaj o dziwo były uczesane. Ale i tak z tego wszystkiego, najpiękniejszy był jego uśmiech. Szeroki i szczery i Dean chciał, żeby Cas codziennie się tak uśmiechał.

Zwykle na takich spotkaniach Castiel siedział cicho, śmiał się, ale niewiele się odzywał. I to nie była cisza, która wyrażała, że chciałby teraz znaleźć się gdzieś indziej. Dean wiedział, że Cas dobrze spędzał wtedy czas. Ale dzisiaj był gwiazdą wieczoru! Buzia mu się wręcz nie zamykała, gdy opowiadał o _Under the stars_.

— Dean — odezwała się do niego Ruby. — Jak to się stało, że poznaliście się z Castielem? Sam mi opowiadał pewną historię, ale jestem pewna, że mnie tylko wkręcał — mówiąc to, zaśmiała się i lekko uderzyła Sammy'ego w ramię.

— Jeżeli opowiadał ci, że go znalazłem w środku lasu z amnezją i poderżniętym gardłem i zabrałem go do siebie do domu, to mówił prawdę.

— No co ty!

— Co w tym takiego dziwnego? Każdy tak poznaje swoją miłość — zaśmiał się. — A wy dwoje jak się poznaliście?

— Ruby jest straszną niezdarą i wylała na mnie kawę, gdy przechodziłem obok niej na ulicy.

— Musiałam zabrać tego wielkoluda na kolację, żeby go przeprosić.

— I zobacz jak na tym dobrze wyszłaś — odpowiedział jej Sam i pocałował ją w usta. Trochę zbyt namiętnie, przez co Dean poczuł się trochę niekomfortowo i od razu odwrócił od nich wzrok. Co niewiele dało, bo wciąż słyszał cmokanie.

— Ej, wy dwoje, może idźcie do pokoju? — zwróciła im uwagę Charlie i razem z Jo zaczęły się głośno śmiać.

Siedzieli tak do późnej nocy. Musieli nadrobić wszystkie zaległości, ponieważ ostatnio widzieli się w takim gronie jakoś pół roku temu, na urodzinach Ellen. Dean spojrzał na Sama i po chwili zastanawiania się, stwierdził, że już czas.

— Sam, muszę ci pokazać... jak świetnie usprawniłem moją Impalę — wymyślił w ostatniej chwili. — Chodźmy na zewnątrz.

Młodszy Winchester spojrzał na Ruby, jaki oczekiwał na jej zgodę i gdy ta kiwnęła głową, wstał z kanapy i udał się na zewnątrz za Deanem.

— Co zrobiłeś? Myślałem, że to idealny samochód — zdziwił się.

— Bo jest idealny — odpowiedział starszy Winchester. — Musiałem coś wymyślić, żeby pogadać z tobą na osobności.

— Coś się stało?

— Nie... ale muszę cię prosić o pewną przysługę. — Dean wziął głęboki wdech. — Pojedziesz ze mną po obrączki?

Sam otworzył usta ale po chwili je zamknął. Dean w życiu tak się nie wstydził... może powinien poprosić Charlie albo Jo. Ale wtedy bałby się, że te zaraz powiedzą Casowi o jego zamiarach.

— Deanie Winchester — zaczął powoli Sam. — Czy ty zamierzasz się oświadczyć?

Dean przewrócił oczami i wlepił wzrok w swoje trochę przybrudzone buty.

— Nareszcie! Będę musiał powiedzieć Charlie, że wygrała zakład.

— Jaki zakład?

— Założyła się z Jo, że oświadczysz się Casowi jeszcze w tym roku. Jo obstawiała, że jednak stchórzysz.

— Co za... Już ja sobie z nimi pogadam.

— No nie złość się tak. Sam chciałem się z nimi założyć. — Sam machnął ręką. — Czemu tak długo się zbierałeś? Mieszkacie razem już prawie cztery lata, dzisiaj zaadoptowaliście kolejnego psa... I nie myślałeś o tym wcześniej?

Nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Zawsze wydawało mu się to niepotrzebne... Przecież już i tak mieszkali razem pod jednym dachem, a Cas nigdy nie wspomniał, że chciałby, aby ich związek był formalny, zapisany w dokumentach. Kolejne miesiące mijały i Dean przyzwyczaił się do tego, co miał. Dopiero niedawno, gdy razem z Casem zostali zaproszeni na ślub Gartha i Bess, Dean przyznał się przed samym sobą, że on też chciałby taki dzień. Jeden dzień, który będzie tylko ich dniem. Ale oczywiście nie mógł tego powiedzieć Samowi.

— Sam nie wiem.

Młodszy Winchester spojrzał na niego, jakby dokładnie wiedział o czym myślał. Deana momentalnie zapiekły policzki.

— Aww, Dean, ale z ciebie romantyk!

— Zamknij się.

— Poczekaj, aż tylko powiem o tym dziewczynom!

— Nawet się nie waż! Nie możesz pisnąć ani słówka. Nie chcę, żeby Cas się o tym przez przypadek dowiedział.

— No dobrze, dobrze. Przysięgam, że nikomu nie powiem.

 **~** **♦** **~**

Cas głośno jęknął i położył się na nagim, spoconym torsie Deana. Jeszcze przez kilka chwil jego całe ciało drżało z podniecenia. Uniósł głowę i oparł ją o rękę, wpatrując się w zielone oczy Winchestera.

— Nie wierzę, że to zrobiliśmy — mruknął.

— Masz na myśli seks? Przecież to nie nasz pierwszy raz.

— Och, dobrze wiesz o czym mówię.

— No nie wiem. Skorzystaliśmy po prostu z okazji — odpowiedział Dean i zrzucił z siebie Casa, żeby po chwili móc wtulić się w jego ramiona.

— Wiem, ale jednak... Nie spodziewałem się, że w tak niedługim czasie tyle się zmieni.

— A jednak.

— Tęsknisz czasem za tamtym życiem? W Lebanon? — zapytał ostrożnie. Ostatnio coraz częściej myślał o tym jak się poznali, jak Dean się nim zajął. Patrząc teraz z perspektywy czasu, Castiel nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, żeby jechał do domu i wziął ze sobą zupełnie obcego człowieka i pozwolił spędzić u siebie noc. A jednak Dean tamtej nocy całkowicie i bezpodstawnie mu zaufał.

— Nie wiem. Chciałbym tam mieszkać, bo to tam po raz pierwszy zrobiłeś dla mnie naleśniki, których zapach pamiętam do dzisiaj, to tam się poznawaliśmy... ale nie mógłbym tam zostać. Nie po tym co się stało.

— Wiem — przytaknął. — Po prostu miło jest tak czasem powspominać te dobre chwile.

Leżeli przez chwilę w ciszy. Cas słyszał tylko równomierny oddech Deana. Położył rękę na jego klatce piersiowej i delikatnie zataczał palcami kółka wokół sutków. Po chwili usłyszał śmiech Deana.

— Mówiłem ci, że mnie to łaskocze — powiedział i odsunął się od bruneta. — Jak myślisz, Sam z Ruby to tak na poważnie?

— Chyba tak. Nie wiem. Ale Sam chyba wpadł po uszy. Widziałeś jak na nią patrzył?

— Tak i nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Ta cała Ruby wydaje się być w porządku. Ale i tak ją później sprawdzę.

— Tylko bez przesady — odparł Cas. — Nie wiem, dla mnie wydawała się zbyt... sztywna? Nie wiem jak to określić. No ale zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie.

— Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będę musiał później sklejać tego, co z niego zostanie. Do tej pory pamiętam jego ostatnią dziewczynę w liceum. Sam wtedy przez cały tydzień nie wyszedł ze swojego pokoju.

— Serio?

Dean pokiwał głową.

— Myślałem, że on nigdy nie miał problemów z dziewczynami.

— Bo jest taki przystojny? Czyżby jeden Winchester już ci się znudził? — zażartował.

— Spadaj — burknął Cas. — Spać mi się chcę — dodał i ziewnął. — Która tak właściwie jest godzina?

Winchester spojrzał na zegarek w telefonie.

— Czternaście po trzeciej. Pasowałoby iść, spać, co nie?

— Mhm. Dobranoc Dean.

Castiel złożył na ustach Deana całusa i odwrócił się do niego tyłem. Splątał razem ich stopy, a głowę ułożył tuż na skraju łóżka. Niewiedząc czemu była to jedyna pozycja w jakiej mógł bez problemu zasnąć.

— Dobranoc, Cas.

 **~** **♦** **~**

Gdy Dean był pewien, że Cas już zasnął, wstał z łóżka i udał się po cichu do kuchni. Była ona większa niż ta w Lebanon, co bardzo spodobało się Castielowi. Zaraz za nim krok w krok dreptał Ozzy.

— Nie dostaniesz niż do jedzenia, ty głodomorze. Nic tylko być jadł i jadł.

Ozzy patrzył na niego swoimi czarnymi oczkami i merdał ogonkiem, ale widząc, że Dean tym razem mu się oprze, wrócił na swoje legowisko.

Dean westchnął i wyjął z szafki whisky. Miał schowaną jedną butelkę za koszem na śmieci, tak, żeby Cas jej nie zauważył. Wziął szklankę, nalał sobie alkoholu i wypił za jednym razem. Napełnił ją jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, aż zostało tylko pół butelki.

Mimo tak intensywnego dnia nie mógł zasnąć. Wiedział, że nie powinien tak pić, a tym bardziej ukrywać tego przed Casem, ale inaczej nie mógłby spać. A jeżeli udałoby mu się zasnąć, to po chwili obudziłyby go koszmary. Nie chciał martwić Casa, że co jakiś czas miał epizody, w których nie potrafił sobie ze sobą poradzić. Wolał to załatwić samemu, w kuchni, z butelką... czegokolwiek, co zawierało jakieś procenty.

Zakręcił butelkę, skupił się, żeby ją schować i chwiejnym krokiem wrócił do sypialni.

Przewrócił się na łóżko i niemal od razu zasnął.


End file.
